


coolin' down

by lavenderlotion



Series: Short, Sweet, SFW Saturday [23]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Poly, Rutting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He grabbed Darwin’s hands from where they were once again tryin’ to slip under his shirt and backed right into a wall with a growin’ grin. “Dar, what’s gotten into you?”“Not you, and that’s the damn problem, baby,” Darwin teased him.
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers
Series: Short, Sweet, SFW Saturday [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451083
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	coolin' down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuhakuE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/gifts).



> For the prompt: _"Alex/Dawin after training"_

Alex laughed as he jogged up the steps from the bunker, Darwin’s hands on his hips and slippin’ under his shirt even as Alex slapped them away. He laughed when Darwin cupped his ass and gave it a squeeze, turnin’ to give his boyfriend the sternest look he could muster when he didn’t feel real stern. 

He sure wasn’t too upset that his boyfriend was attracted to him, but they  _ were _ in a public wing of the mansion and Alex didn’t like everyone knowin’ his business. Usually, Darwin was real good ‘bout keepin’ things to their bedrooms, so Alex wasn’t sure what had gotten into him since his hands were drummin’ out a beat on his ass. 

“‘Mando c’mon!” Alex laughed again, spinnin’ once he’d stepped off’a the last step. He grabbed Darwin’s hands from where they were once again tryin’ to slip under his shirt and laced their fingers together. Backing right into a wall, Alex pulled Darwin along with a growin’ grin after makin’ sure they were alone. “Dar, what’s gotten into you?”

“Not you, and that’s the damn problem, baby,” Darwin teased him with a real dirty smile. He used their linked fingers to back Alex ‘gainst the wall and cage him in, all but towering over him. Darwin was all dark skin and white teeth, plump lips shining from the way he was lickin’ over them, and Alex couldn’t stop himself from strainin’ up and taking one of those lips between his own. 

“One kiss,” Alex whispered, their lips brushin’ together with how close they were. Darwin nodded, their chins bumpin’ together, ‘fore he pressed in and kissed Alex  _ real _ deep. 

Kissin’ Darwin was familiar. He’d been back for months, showin’ up at the mansion in stolen clothes, lookin’ half outta his mind with exhaustion. ‘Parently, his mutation’d been workin’ on gettin’ him put back together, it just took some time ‘cause the energy from Alex’s plasma left him nothin’ but smoke ‘n shiftin’ atoms. When he got back, when he came back to  _ Alex, _ they jumped right into the relationship Alex hadn’t let himself believe in ‘fore Darwin’d gone up in ashes right ‘fore his eyes. 

Now, Alex wasn’t wastin’  _ any _ time denyin’ himself what he wanted—and what he wanted was Darwin. Kissin’ back, Alex bit into Darwin’s bottom lip hard ‘nough that it rippled, skin hardenin’ as his mutation went to work. Alex knew from  _ much _ experimentation that it felt real good for Darwin, and he sucked the hardened skin between his lips in a way that earned him a loud moan. 

Darwin pressed even closer, shovin’ his knee between Alex’s legs and givin’ him somethin’ to grind against. He groaned into the kiss, already half-hard and growin’ harder as Darwin kissed him back real good. He could feel Darwin’s arousal against his hip as his boyfriend ground into him, and he tossed his back with a groan when Darwin started kissin’ down his neck. 

Alex got his hands free so he could get them on Darwin’s body, slippin’ his fingers under his boyfriend’s shirt and pressin’ against his cool skin. Darwin was never too warm, which was always perfect ‘cause Alex was  _ always _ too warm, and his skin felt real good under Alex’s fingertips. Everything they did always felt so, so good. Their lips moved together heatedly, tongues slidin’ together filthily as their hips moved, both of them real frantic. 

“God baby,” Darwin moaned into his mouth. Alex echoed the noise then moved to drag his teeth down Darwin’s chin, sucking the skin along his jaw till he got to his ear. He caught the lobe between his teeth, nibblin’ on it as his fingers scratched down Darwin’s back and made him shiver. 

Their hips moved together, grindin’ ‘gainst one another and linin’ up till their cocks pressed up together in a way that made Alex see fuckin’ stars. For a minute he couldn’t kiss back, too caught up in how good Darwin felt against him and how badly he could feel that Darwin wanted him, and just how  _ good _ it  _ always _ felt with Darwin, and he tossed his head back with a moan. 

Darwin started suckin’ at his neck then, gettin’ his tongue on Alex’s pulse and lickin’ a whole stripe up his throat in a way that had him shiverin’ and his fingers flexin’ ‘gainst Darwin’s side. Fucking’ hell, Alex thought, slammin’ his head back ‘gainst the wall a little too hard and then blinking his eyes open when—

“O-Oh god, my bad, w-wow I’m—” Hank trailed to a stop, both with the hurried steps he was takin’ around the corner  _ and _ with his words. Alex watched him take a huge breath and look up at the ceilin’, swain’ in place. 

“Fuck,” Alex breathed out, expectin’ Darwin to jump away now that they’d been caught makin’ out, but instead Alex panted as Darwin kept suckin’ at his neck. There was no doubt gonna be a huge ass bruise left behind that he wouldn’t be able to cover with  _ nothin’,  _ but since the beginnin’ Darwin’ been real big on stakin’ his claim. 

He couldn’t help but track his eyes down Hank’s frame over Darwin’s shoulder, his hands slippin’ down into Darwin’s sweats to grab his ass and pull him even closer. He knew his boyfriend could lift him against the wall and fuck him right there in the air if he wanted—and with a look of interest, he was pretty sure Hank’d be able to do so too. 

“Enjoyin’ the show, big guy?” Alex asked, figurin’ his dick must’ve had a helluva lot more blood than his brain since he’d  _ meant _ to call Hank “bigfoot” like he usually did. Alex found he couldn’t stop watchin’ him, and he saw the way Hank’s cheeks got even darker and—huh. 

Darwin bit into his neck hard enough that Alex threw his head back again with a groan, and the noise echoed from the other end of the hall. When he finally managed to get his eyes open Hank was gone and Alex made a noise that sounded a helluva lot more disappointed than he figured it should’ve.  _ Fuck, _ but the thought of Hank had him even harder, strainin’ ‘gainst his pants in a way it probably  _ shouldn’t’ve  _ since his boyfriend was still suckin’ bruises into his neck and feelin’ up his ass. 

“Kiss me,” Alex pleaded, dick fucking achin’ and so goddamn hard it felt like he was gonna bust right through his pants. He didn’t know what to think but he knew that he wanted to come so fuckin’ badly it hurt. 

Luckily Darwin did just what he asked, fingers tanglin’ real tightly into his hair and drawin’ his head back to kiss him like  _ filth. _ It wasn’t long ‘fore he was comin’ in his pants, shootin’ off in his sweats as Darwin ground their dicks together and licked over his mouth. Darwin came soon after, Alex pressin’ a dry finger ‘gainst the furrowed skin of his asshole till his boyfriend was all but screamin’ as he came. 

Alex slumped into the wall behind him, lettin’ Darwin’s weight against him keep them both upright since his knees felt more like jelly than bone. He took his hand from Darwin’s pants and pet up and down his sides as they both breathed together, Darwin’s face tucked ‘gainst his neck, both of them damp with perspiration. 

“Fuck, that was hot,” 

“It was,” Darwin said seriously, pullin’ back and lookin’ Alex in the eyes. “You enjoyed it?”

Alex scrunched up his face a bit in confusion but still answered, “Yeah, Dar. I always enjoy it when we fool around.”

“Is that something you’d want, baby?” Darwin asked him with a kind smile and open eyes, just like he did every time he talked about somethin’ serious. Only, Alex didn’t know what the hell he was askin’.

“Huh?” he slurred, pretty sure some of his brain cells had just exploded outta him through his dick. 

“Hank. Would you ever like to fool around with him?”

Alex’s heart kicked up, and his hands clenched around Darwin’s sides in a panic. “Armando, what are you...” he trailed off, voice dying out as he thought about  _ why _ Darwin could be asking that. Maybe he’d finally gotten tired of him, or maybe he just couldn’t handle Alex anymore or— “Armando, I love you.”

Darwin’s eyes got real soft and he said, “I love you too, baby,” in a way that left no doubt in Alex’s mind that he was tellin’ the truth. His heart started to slow down, but the crease that’d formed between his brows didn’t get any smaller since he still had no idea what the hell was going on. “I was only asking if you’d might like it if Hank joined us.”

“Like, a three-way?” Alex asked, dick twitchin’ a little at just the very idea, which honestly seemed like a clear enough answer that he nodded ‘fore Darwin even confirmed his question.

“Sure, like a three-way,” Darwin told him, still holdin’ Alex close and lookin’ at him with a smile only Alex ever got to see. “Or more, if we all wanted.”

“Huh?” Alex asked again, not real sure what Darwin meant but smilin’ a little when he remembered the way Hank’d gone all pink when Alex’d called him big guy. 

“Why don’t we take a bath, and while we’re cleaning up I can tell you more about what I’m thinking, alright?” Alex nodded, since he loved when he and Darwin took baths together in the ridiculously large tubs the mansion had, and leaned in to kiss him, heart still kind racin’ from hearing that Darwin loved him too. 

He didn’t know what the hell Darwin was gonna say about Hank, but...he knew there was somethin’ there even if he didn’t wanna admit it, somethin’ that’d been pushed aside ‘cause Darwin came back, but maybe...Darwin was makin’ it sound like he didn’t have to choose just one of them, which would be really fucking awesome. So he gave Darwin another kiss, adjusted himself with a grimace, linked their hands together and started walkin’ towards their rooms. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
